


His Still Clear Conscience

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 111: Live and Let Live. Set during ‘The Big Bang’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Still Clear Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 111: Live and Let Live. Set during ‘The Big Bang’.

It took the power of Amy’s mind, and the Doctor returning in the middle of his wedding reception, but Rory remembered.

Two thousand years. He remembered all of it, even though he’d never actually quite lived it.

He remembered being alone, with nothing to do but look after a cube with the woman he loved stored away inside.

Even more so, though, he remembered having to defend the box.

Rory Williams had never killed, no matter how hard they tried to beat him down to get to what he was protecting. He looked back at that now and was proud.


End file.
